Christmas Gift
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Annabelle is out every night waiting for it to snow. That is her Christmas wish. Will Toshiro help make her wish come true?


Bleach

Christmas Gift.

Winter was here and everyone was doing basically nothing. "Rangiku. Have you finished doing that paperwork yet?" Toshiro asked. No answer came. "Rangiku." Still no answer. "Rangiku I'm coming in." He called. He opened the door to see Rangiku, Momo, and Annabelle all sleeping.

Toshiro sighed and woke Annabelle up first. But she wasn't moving. "Fine. WAKE UP!" He screamed. Rangiku and Momo woke up and yelled there heads off at him. "Why won't she wake?" He asked pointing at Annabelle. "Snow." She whispered. "Let her sleep, captain. She is up all night every night this month up on the roof." Rangiku says. Toshiro raises an eyebrow at the idea. "Why would she do that?" "Winter is here. Maybe she wants it to snow here or something." Momo said before leaving. With a sigh, he picked Annabelle up and carried her to her room.

After setting her down, he left to do more work till she woke up.

"Morning captain." "Annabelle. It's the afternoon." "Oh. Well, I'm off to help everyone around the place." 'Before you go, I want to talk to you." She was confused but sat in a chair to listen. "Rangiku tells me, you have been up all night every day for a month now. Care to tell me why?" She processed the question then answered. "I'm waiting for it to snow. And before you say anything. I know it doesn't snow here. just haven't seen snow in forever and Christmas is in three days. Oh! Tomorrow is eve! but I just want to see snow again. I want nothing but that." She got up and headed to the door. "Thank you for your answer." Annabelle nodded then was gone. "I better call Ichigo"

Toshiro would never have called for the substitute but he had no choice. "What do you want?" He asked. "I need help. Annabelle is waiting every night on the roof for it to snow and it will never happen." Ichigo was holding in laughter. "look. Snow is all she has since she never really got presents as a child." Toshiro sighed. "It will never snow here." "Then fake it. She may not know the difference since it's been so long. Or just give her a snow globe."

Toshiro sent him away after that conversation was over.

It was getting late and he didn't know what to do about the snow. "Annabelle is up on the roof again?" He heard his squad members whispering. 'She is stupid thinking it will snow." "I agree. Captain Hitsugaya should punish her for such silly things." "Or I could punish you for talking behind someone's back." He said. The others left quickly after he spoke. Annabelle needs to see things this way. But as he saw her on the roof he heard her singing.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." Now what? "Captain?" She saw him down below. "Mind if I join you?" She was smiling which he took it as an invitation. "So, why do you love snow?" "I love the peace it brings. Just nothing but white everywhere you see or go. Pure white. My favorite color and I love the cold season." Her smile wasn't fading. "Here. Then I'll help. It won't be real but..." Toshiro looked around first then summoned his banki. "Toshiro!" He used his banki to make it lightly snow. "It's beautiful," Annabelle says as he sat down. "Happy now?" He asked her. "I love it!" She smiled big facing him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Rangiku was walking out of the house and heading to the bar like usual. Toshiro was going to call her out but Annabelle covered his mouth, letting her go. "What did you do that for?" She didn't answer him since she turned red realizing how close she was. "Um...You really want her to see us up here together?" She made a good point. "True..." Seeing how close... leaning into her, with a kiss, the two stayed like that for a moment.

"I better get to bed now," Annabelle said. Toshiro was in shock over what he just did. "Goodnight Toshiro. And..." He waited for her to finish. "That was...sweet." She smiled at him then went inside. Leaving him on the roof alone. He touched his lips where they kissed and went inside with a smile on his face.

Hope you liked the story!


End file.
